Gibbs Meets His Match
by Jade1377
Summary: Gibbs just meet his match in a young new field agent.
1. Chapter 1

I got a phone call at about three in the morning. It was my boss telling me that I was being transferred from F.B.I to NCIS. I would be working under a man call Jethro Gibbs. I got up and started packing. I was going to start my new life as an NCIS Special Agent. This was going to be good.

I drove my GMC Topkick toward NCIS headquarters and grabbed my pack. Long black boots wrapped my legs, black pants molded perfectly to my legs. I grabbed a black and white tunic and a cardigan to wear for my top. I walked in the main building without difficulty. No one stopped me or asked me questions. As if the whole building knew that I was coming. I got on an elevator with two other men. One was older with gray hair while the other one was younger with short brown hair. "Dinozzo I want reports on this new agent do you understand." "Yes boss got it." The younger one replied. I smirked a little at this, so they knew that I was coming but didn't know what I looked like. I giggled and Dinozzo looked back at me. "Why hello. I don't think we have met before I'm Tony Dinozzo. I'm a special agent for NCIS. What is your name my beautiful flower?" He asked while kissing my hand. Oh he was good but I was better. "Why know my name when all you want to do is get into my pants waste twenty minutes of my life to your so called sex then take a shower and handle my lust by myself. I think I will just skip all that and when I go home today take care of it myself." I replied and squeezed his hand a little to make him yelp and let go. The older man smiled at our banter and exited the elevator. All three of us walked to some desks where another young man sat working at his computer and a young foreign young woman sat playing with a knife. Dinozzo sat down as did the older man. All four of them looked up at me and just stared at me. I smiled sweetly at them until the older man asked. "Can we help you with anything miss?" Oh he was not a happy man right now. I was going to reply until a red head woman came from upstairs and stopped next to me. "Hello Diamond. Welcome to NCIS Headquarters. I see you have met your new team." She said as she nodded her head towards the four people. "Yes I have. They seem to be everything I researched about. Well except for Agent David. She is a lot prettier than I thought." I smiled and looked at the Israeli woman. "Who is this Director?" Asked the man farthest from me. "This McGee is your newest agent. This is Agent Diamond McTager. Also known as Gambit. She was a great agent for the FBI but due to some bad judgment." "And my boss losing a bet" I interrupted. "She is our newest agent. Make her feel welcomed alright." The Director said as she turned and walked back up stairs. I looked back at everyone that was there and thought that they were going to kill me. They did not look one bit happy that I was there. Agent David stood up first and offered her hand. "Ziva David. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said. I smiled and shook her hand. "The pleasure is all mine Agent David." I replied while we shook. She smiled and pointed to her coworkers. "This is Tony, he is going to flirt with you the entire time you are here so get used to it." She said as he just scoffed at me. Oh poor Tony got his feelings hurt. "This is Tim McGee. He is an author on his spare time." She said as she pointed to the man farthest from me. I nodded and waited on her. "This is our boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs. If he says jump you say…" "Jump on what big daddy?" I replied as a joke and Tony chocked on his water. Gibbs just stared at me for a few seconds. You could tell he was thinking but you just didn't know what he was thinking about. He was trying to see if I was serious. I just might be for him. I always did have a thing for older men. "Welcome to the team Gambit." Gibbs finally said as he offered his hand. I shook it and smiled. "Thanks for the welcome Gibbs. This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

"For the love of god Tony if you even think of touching me this early I will do something that even Ziva wouldn't do to you." I growled at Tony as I walked into work. He has been hounding me for the past month while I was on the team. I sat at my desk and fished into my sack for my apple. Apples always make me feel better for some reason. I couldn't find it anywhere but my knight in silver hair was coming and I could smell a Granny Smith a mile away. He tossed the apple my way and I grabbed it in one hand. I smelled it and took a big bite. "Mmm Gibbs you keep buying me apples and I just might marry you." I said as I enjoyed the tart flavor hitting my tongue. "You would marry Gibbs for an apple but you won't even give me a kiss in the morning?" Tony whined. I smirked and flicked a card at his face and watched as the edge cut him under his left eye. "Hey!" He protested and was about to do something until Gibbs smacked him upside the head. I winked at Tony and grabbed my gear. I could sense that there was going to be a body so I stood with my backpack and waited for about three sec until Gibbs stood up and said. "Dead petty officer lets go" Everybody grabbed their gear and we were off.

(Scene, Naval base)

Wow really big ship. I looked up and the back at Gibbs. "How am I going to get around in this big thing?" I whispered to him and started to walk towards the ship. We walked onto the ship and went towards the C.O. of the ship. "Hello I am Special Agent Gambit and we are here for the body." I said waiting for the C.O. to talk. "Welcome Special Agent Gambit and the rest of NCIS. The body is this way." He replied as he started walking. About ten minutes later I was lost. "I need to see the sky here Gibbs. I don't like not being able to look up and see birds or the sun. Even if I do hate the sun I should still be able to see it if I wish to." I moaned as I leaned against a door frame. I never did do well in small spaces. "Don't worry Gambit. You're doing great. After this is over I'll buy you a bushel of apples." He said as he rubbed my back. I smiled and purred a little as he worked his hands into my back. Tony looked at me in surprise and smirked at me. I just moved my foot and tripped him down the stair well. "Opps sorry Dinozzo. Didn't see ya there." I said as I tiptoed around him. He just scowled at me and followed me to the body. "Petty Officer Jones was shot but there isn't a bullet or a gun in sight." Said Ducky. I just stared at the body for a second then got up and left the room. Gibbs followed me while I walked down the hall and got to the room that was behind the dead body's room. I smirked as I touched the wall. It was a fake wall. I punched it a couple of times and popped my head through. "Here's Johnny!" I said and scared Tony and McGee. Gibbs just smirked at my antics and couldn't help but stare at my ass for a few seconds. "This is how he was shot and the bullet is on this side. It's in a jar waiting for us." Said Gibbs and he helped me out of the wall. "So now what Gibbs?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

We went back to the lab to figure out how the shooter dug the bullet out without leaving any kind of marks on the case or the bullet itself. I went down to see Abby while I waited. "Good afternoon Abby my dear." I said and sat down out of her way. I brought a laptop with me to go over all the evidence. "Hello Gambit. Did you bring me anything?" She asked and looked at me happily. I smirked and pointed to the table that was behind her. There stood a caff POW waiting for her to drink. "You snuck that in here didn't you?" She asked as she took her first drink. "No I walked in saw you typing, placed it on the table and told you good morning as I walked to the desk. It isn't hard to walk like Gibbs my dear. Isn't that right Gibbs." I asked and saw out of the corner of my eye Gibbs walking into the light. "I have been looking for you Gambit." He said as he kissed Abby on the cheek. I saw this and a flash of anger shot through my body. I blinked a couple of times and shook my head. "I needed to get away from Tony. I love him to death but he will be the death of me." I told Gibbs while I looked for his gift for the day. I found it and handed him a large cup of coffee. He looked at me for a few seconds and took a sip of the hot java. "This is good. Where did you get it?" He asked me while we looked on the monitor. I smiled and looked at him. "I made it this morning and because it's my favorite brand I thought you should have some." I whispered to him and walked back to my laptop. I stared at my screen then back at Abby's screen. I stopped breathing for a second then smiled. "I know how he did it. The bullet we found has been shot but it isn't the weapon. The true weapon is a meat bullet. The killer shot one bullet. Picked up the shell and bullet. Went back home and created a meat bullet. Then he froze it and when he was ready he shot Petty Officer Jones with it. Giving it enough force to stop his heart but not enough to leave his body. When we looked into him he didn't think to look for some meat just floating around inside of him." I said in about three breathes. I smiled at Abby and Gibbs. Abby gave me a thumbs up and Gibbs smiled at me. He went through his jacket pocket and gave me an apple. I took a bite and licked my lips. It was such a juicy apple. "Come on Gambit lets go tell the team." He said and offered his arm for me. I placed my hand on his elbow and we walked to the elevator. We rode up a little till Gibbs hit the emergency stop switch. He looked at me for a while, just staring into my eyes. "Diamond why do they call you Gambit?" He asked me. I smirked and grabbed a deck of playing cards that were in my boots. "I always have cards with me. That and I always win a bet. I haven't lost a single bet in all of my gambling carrier." I told him and flipped a card into the air and showed it to him to be the black spade ace. He smiled at me and turned the switch back on. We rode in silence until we finally our floor. We walked out and told the team how Petty Officer Jones died.

(after the case)

I was packing up, I was angery at myself. We found out that it was Petty Officer Jones' higher up that shot him. He killed Jones because he was caught flirting with his girlfriend. We went to him on the ship and chased him for a while. He grabbed me and tried to us me as leaverage. It would have worked if I wasn't already pissed off. He hit me and gave me a black eye and a bruised rib. I growled as I started to walk out. I don't do well when I am in pain. I waved bye to Tony, Ziva and Mcgee. Telling them goodnight and that I would see them tomorrow. I started to step out when I realized that Gibbs wasn't in his office. I turned back to go and say goodnight when I heard a voice. "You know Gambit you are going to be the death of me." There was Gibbs leaning against his car smiling at me. I walked towards him smiling. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Its not like I enjoy being punched in the face." I told him as he examined my face. He sighed and just shook his head. "You have to be more careful. We just got you Gambit. We wouldn't want to lose you so quickly now would we." He said mainly to the stars that were over head. "Wouldn't dream of it Jethro. Wouldn't dream of it."


	4. Chapter 4

"You know what Ziva?" Asked Tony as he walked to his desk and looked at Ziva and McGee. "I know a lot of things Tony but I am not sure on what you're talking about?" said Ziva. McGee watched the two of them talk back and forth. "We have never been to Gambit's house. Ever. I wonder what she is hiding." Tony said with an evil little smirk on his face. "You want to know why you haven't been to my house Dinozzo? It's easy, because I don't want you to see my naughty undies." I whispered into his ears and giggled when he got a little hot under the collar.

"Gambit what did I tell you about messing with Tony?" Gibbs asked as he walked by and gave me an apple. I smirked and sniffed it. The scent of apples always made me happy. "Only do it if it makes him suffer slowly. Is that about right my silver haired fox?" I smirked and sat down in my chair and giggled harder when Tony and McGee started to choke on their coffee. "I said Gambit that you should do it when you aren't at work. You'll leave to much evidence." Gibbs said and started typing away. I laughed and just shook my head. "That's just cruel boss" Tony whined.

"Oh Tony my dear little playboy you have no idea how bad I can be." I said and left them to go and talk to my favorite person in the autopsy. "Ducky my dearest ME will you put the tea on. I do so love you tea." I said as he walked over and poured me a cup. "My dear Diamond I do so love it when you come down to hear my stories. Which one should I tell you today?" Ducky asked as he handed me a piece of apple pie. I smiled and took the piece of the lovely pie. "Ducky you spoil me." I replied and took a bite. It was heaven, I was about to take another bite when Gibbs walked in. "Diamond do you have anything to do?" He barked at me. I smirked knowing that Tony had some deal with this. "Did all my paper work, filed it, and did everything that was needed of me. Besides it's my daily dose of Ducky you can't deny me that Gibbs." I replied and walked up to him, pie in hand. "Now open up" I demanded and had a small piece of pie ready for his mouth. "I don't want the pie Gambit I…" He was saying till I forced the piece into his mouth. "Doesn't it taste good to taste the fruit of knowledge Gibbs? Just think of the joy some people get from just one apple." I whispered and walked back to my tea. I drank the whole cup and left.

TXT: Ducky srry bout leaving had to grab something 4 Tony. Ur gonna want to c this.

TXT: alright when will this happen

TXT: In 2 hours. C ya soon

I typed and went to grab my clothes. I was going undercover soon under the orders of Director Sheppard. I was to dress as a dominatrix and go to a club and find out about a Marine that was killing his subs. I even had the outfit already. I ran in grabbed my clothes and drove back to HQ. I went to Abby's lair and had her help me with some of my ever so lovely outfits. "Abby my darling will you help me zip up my corset?" I asked and showed her my outfits. She jumped up and giggled.

An Hour went by

I smirked at what me and Abby had done in an hour. I wore thigh high boots that were gartered to my mini skirt. From there my skirt was gartered to my corset an from there it was gartered to a pair of black leather gloves. All of my clothes were leather. I do so love how it feels. I walked into the bullpen and saw Ducky. "Well my dear you are very fetching in that outfit my dear." He said and looked me up and down. Everyone came up and saw me but didn't know that it was me. "Ducky did you order yourself an escort?" Dinozzo asked and checked me out. I smirked and turned. "Tony as much as I love my dear Ducky I can't use him as my subject. You wanna know why my dear boy? Cause he won't pass for a sub. You on the other hand…" I smirked and grabbed his hair. "You may fail the entrance exam for this life. I need a sub not a playboy." I growled and pushed him to the floor. He looked up at me and looked at the others. "Who's gonna be your sex toy then Gambit?" Asked Abby. I smirked and looked towards everyone. "You wanna do it Gibbs?" I asked in a lustful voice with a saucy look in my eyes. He stared at me and just smirked.

"Do you think you could handle someone like me Gambit?" He challenged me and stood in front of me. "Oh you have no idea what I have in store for you Gibbs." I challenged back and played with the lapel of his suit jacket. All of those around us just stared at the encounter between the two of us. I was enjoying every step the two of us were taking. "Alright I'll do it. I want to see if you are able to make me submit to you." Gibbs said and looked at my outfit. I smirked as I slowly backed him to a chair. I pushed him into the chair using my heel to pin him to the chair. I leaned forward and placed my collar on him. It was a band of leather that had one charm on it. Like an id tag. The charm was in the shape of a spade from a deck of cards.

"I will drop off my clothes for you my pet. When I come to your house tonight you better be prepared for a long night of working under me." I growled at him and left them all staring at me. They all were just surprised that Gibbs agreed. "Gibbs do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Asked McGee. They all were a little worried about what he just signed up for. He just smirked and got some of his gear and went home. Everybody just smirked and got ready for the undercover job.

Gibbs' House

_Ding-dong_. Gibbs looked at his door. Who would ring his doorbell? He opened it and there stood Diamond, dressed still in dom outfit. Her brown hair was loose. When normally it was tied behind her head. Her brown eyes danced with mischief and knowledge of wicked things to come. Her lips were curved in a slight innocence about it. "Here are your clothes my pet. Change into them, I will wait." I said as I handed him the bag. He stared down at it then left into the house to change. I smirked while he went to his room to change. He may not like what I am making him wear but oh well. "What are you insane?" He screamed as he came down the stairs in his uniform. He was in a pair of leather pants with the crotch made to tear away. The shirt he wore was a black silk shirt that was very soft to the touch. He wore black combat boots and the chocker that I had made for him. "You look like my pet as you should. Now remember my dear as soon as we get there you are mine to command. If you don't do as I command you will get us both killed. Do you understand?" I turned to him making sure he understood that this was no time to pull rank. "Got it…um what am I to call you while we are in there?" He asked. _"Call her Captain Sassy Pants" _Said Dinozzo. I smirked and shook my head. He was a little miffed that he wasn't going to be my little toy. "You will call me Mistress Dia. We will go in and you will be behind me at all times." I commanded as we got in the car. He looked at me and smiled.

At the club

We walked into the club and looking around. There were men and women doing debauched things. Gibbs and I walked towards a corner and watched people. About half an hour later a man and woman came up to us. "Is he your pet? He looks very well trained." Said the man. He looked Gibbs up and down. He looked as if he would eat Gibbs alive. "This slave is very well trained. He only does things to please me isn't that right my pet." I smirked and wove my arms around his neck. "Anything to please you Mistress Dia." Gibbs replied on cue. I turned around still had my arms wrapped around his neck but turned around to face the couple. I noticed that the man was the Marine in question. "How long did it take for you train him?" The Marine asked. I smirked. "About three months. He learned the rules quickly but it was the lifestyle that took a while to stick." I purred and wiggled against Gibbs' body. I knew it was effecting him but I ignored him none the less. "You wanna play with him?" I asked and pulled away from Gibbs. He looked at me then back at the Marine. He smirked as the two doms and subs walked to a room. We closed the door and started talking about what the rules were. Right when we were going to start our little game I grabbed the Marine and punched him in the face. He fell backwards and looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I smirked and pulled my bull whip out. I would not let him get away from me. Gibbs handcuffed the woman and turned to the two of us. We just stood there. Watching each other, figuring out what to do next. Each of us not willing to let the other win. He charged as did I…

Cliffhangers. Gotta love them.


	5. Chapter 5

The Marine went to punch me in the face but I ducked. I rammed my elbow into his gut and used my other arm to elbow him in his temple. He staggered to the side and almost fell. He corrected himself and looked ready to charge at me again. Luckily Gibbs came out of nowhere and punched him square in his jaw. The Marine fell this time and he wasn't getting up anything soon. Gibbs walked over and handcuffed the Marine. After he was sure that when he woke up the Marine wouldn't be going anywhere he walked over to me. "Are you alright Diamond?" He placed his hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile back at him. "I'm perfectly fine Gibbs. Thanks to you that is." I explained and started to walk out of the room. Gibbs grabbed our target and we walked to the rest of the team.

"You caught him that fast?" Tony asked dumbfounded. "It's not hard to distract a lust ridden male when you're dressed like I am Tony." I explained as we continued to walk to my car. I drove off leaving the rest of the group to deal with him. I needed to sleep; my bed was singing sweet songs of dreams best left unspoken in daylight. That is what I needed, that dark solace.

the next day

"Gambit!" I wasn't given time to respond due to a certain lab tech tackling me to the ground. "Hello to you too Abby. I have a caf-pow for you." I said with a wide smile on my face. I had a caf-pow in one hand while my other hand was clenched. I did get hurt last night but I didn't need the others to know what was the matter.

"Oh thank you so much Gambit. So how was the mission last night Mistress Dia.?" She asked with an evil smirk. I just laughed and shook my head. "It went well. Gibbs did his job very well and we caught the bastard. Went smooth." I told her and stared out of the window. Today was beautiful and I truly did want to do something but due to work I couldn't do what called to my heart.

"So why are you sighing Gams?" Abby asked as she walked over and gave me a hug from behind. I smiled and loved the fact that even though we didn't know each other long she was turning out to be a good friend. "Nothing sweetie I just really want to train but I can't. I'm stuck inside and I really need to be outside for my training." I explained and patted her hands. She nodded and just kept staring outside. I heard steps and waited for someone to enter.

"What is this? A little girl love?" Asked Tony. He sounded way too interested for my liking. I just rolled my eyes and turned around quickly grabbing Abby by her waist and holding her to me. "Yes Tony this young fair maiden has stolen my heart and now I am going to steal a kiss." I explained and dipped Abby. She figured I was joking so she went with it. What neither of us knew was that Tony wasn't alone. There stood Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, McGee and Ziva. I pretended to kiss her and she gripped my hair and my ass. I tried not to giggle while we "made-out". I quickly stood her upright and just stared at Tony.

"You know as well as I that I am just that good." I told him and walked slowly to him. He didn't really know what to say he just kept doing a weird open mouth close mouth thing for about five minutes. I rolled my eyes and left him standing there. I walked out of the room, swaying my hips more than really needed towards the elevator. I was home free till Gibbs got in.

"That was a very good performance Diamond." He said as we rode the elevator up. I smirked knowing full well that Gibbs figured that we were just screwin with their heads. "You think so Gibbs? I do try to make my work as believable as possible." I told him and continued to stare at the doors. The elevators suddenly stopped and I looked at Gibbs. He had turned the emergency stop on and he stared at me. "Are you alright after last night mission Diamond?" He asked and stared into my eyes.

I smiled sadly and showed him my shoulder. There was a cut that was about three inches deep and was an angry red color. I stared at him while he looked at my wound. I don't think he knew that I had obtained it during our mission. "So he did get you after all." He whispered and continued to examine it. I was shocked. Gibbs saw the attack even though it happened fast and really didn't do anything harmful to me. "Yes he got me but I am fine. It just hurts a little." I told him and looked down. I didn't do well with having other people try taking care of me. I waited for him to say something but instead he used a finger and placed it under my chin. He forced me to look at him and he did something I didn't really think he would do. He kissed my lips sweetly and held me. My eyes opened widely for all of three second then gave into the kiss. His lips were a contradiction. They were firm with power but soft with compassion, they gave and took at the same time, they spoke of untold pleasures that awaited an yet they didn't udder a word.

He stopped kissing me and leaned his forehead against mine. "If you ever get hurt again you need to tell me. I don't need another agent dyeing on me." He said sweetly and cupped my cheek. I smiled sweetly back and nodded. I really didn't trust my voice at the moment. He stole it with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

That night I sat in my room sitting in my queen size bed. I did not know what to do about Gibbs. Yes he was a sexy man and well worth a couple of hours….who am I kidding months in the sack but I didn't want to get hurt. I don't do relationships for a reason. But as my grandma always told me.

"_My little Diamond you should never turn away from love. You will never recover from the emotional damage it will do on your heart and soul."_

I didn't know whether or not to listen to her or to just throw my shoe at her face. She has been wrong on many occasions but in the same breathe she spoke in riddles and no one knew what she meant till it was too late.

She was annoying like that but hey you gotta love her. I was about to get ready to sleep when I got a txt from someone. I grabbed my phone to see that it was Gibbs. "How the hell did he figure out how to txt.

Where Gibbs is

"MCGEE!" Gibbs yelled as he was grabbing his phone and staring his junior agent down. "Y-yes Boss?" McGee asked and stood up for him. "Show me how to use txt something." Gibbs asked and handed him the phone. McGee nodded and started his txting lessons.

Back to Diamond

TXT **Gibbs**: What are you doing?

Diamond smiled and replied.

TXT **Diamond**: Nothing really just getting ready for bed. Why whats up?

TXT **Gibbs**: I just wondered. I would ask you a question but I don't want to be slapped like Dinozzo

TXT **Diamond**: Go ahead, I would never hit you. Growl a couple of time but not hit.

TXT **Gibbs**: What are you wearing?

I smiled widely and just shook my head. He was a horny old goat. I looked at my nightgown and smirked. "I now know why I wear sexy nightgowns even when I know that no one is going to see them." I said to myself as I worked my phone to take a pic of my sexy lilac baby doll. I sent it to him and waited.

TXT: **Gibbs**: I am an old man and if you send anything else like that I may go into cardiac arrest.

I laughed loudly and sat on my bed. Things were getting naughty but I always liked to be in control. I got comfy in my bed and thought about what to say back. I was about to text him when he calls me. I stare at my phone and tried to think about what to do. I answered and breathed in a deep breath. "Hello Special Agent Gibbs." I said and waited for him to answer. He chuckled and replied. "Hello to you too Special Agent Diamond, now try to explain to me why I have a very sexual picture on my phone. This could be a form of sexual harassment." His tone got a little huskier at the end and I smirked some more. "It's not harassment if you like it Gibbs. So don't act cute." I told him and smiled, but I smiled wider when I heard him chuckle. "You think I'm cute?" He asked. I was a little surprised by this. He was a good looking man so I don't know why he would ever question it.

"Cute isn't the word I would use per-say. You are very handsome and it surprises me why you were divorced three times. If it was me I would have made you sex me up every night as an apology for working such late hours." I don't think that he was ready for an answer such as that from me. This was entertaining.

"You are very bad Diamond. I think I like the playful you." He purred into the phone. I smirked at his answer and just shook my head. "You have no idea how bad I can be Gibbs."


	7. Chapter 7

I rolled out of bed and stretched a little. I had a good night's rest and a mild flirt session with Gibbs. I smiled at the warm memory of last night as I got ready for work. I showered and washed my hair thinking about what we may have to do today. Hopefully it would be something fun to blow off some steam. I truly needed it after what Gibbs talked about last night.

I walked out of the bathroom all nice and clean. I got halfway dressed and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I was making some eggs and coffee when I noticed something was off. Well ok I knew from the minute I walked out of my bathroom but I didn't want to alert whoever it was that I knew they were there.

I continued making breakfast until I felt a foot step. I smirked and grabbed a knife that I always keep close by. I was about to grab whoever it was that was in my home until I turned and it was Tony!.

"Dinozzo I swear to god that I am going to kill you!" I screamed at him as I hit in the face.

He just laughed and then looked me up and down. I was wearing thigh high boots, short shorts and a bra at the moment. I had not chosen my top just yet because it is easier to clean off food from skin than it is from clothes. I learned this the hard way.

"Well good morning Diamond. Wanna go to work late today? I mean you do look good enough to eat." He murmured and walked around me as if he were a predator.

I scoffed at him and his horrible sexual comments. He was a joke but I knew that if I got him good I could give the info to Abby and the blackmail alone would be fun. I tried to think of something but got interrupted by someone ringing my door bell. I sighed and went to my room.

"Dinozzo answer the door!" I screamed at him as I got dressed. At this rate I am never going to eat.

"Whatever you say Mistress Dia." He joked as he walked to my door. I threw a shoe at him and it hit him in the ass. He yelped and I laughed at him. Its good knowing how to beat that ass.

"Hello this is Mistress Dia's pleasure chamber how may I oh god…hi boss!" Tony yelled. I figured it was Gibbs cause he was the only person that Tony gets freaked out over. Well that and he said boss at the top of his lungs. "Gibbs if you are done giving the evil glare to Tony why don't you come back here and help me." I yelled at him as he walked away from Tony and into my room.

"Why is he here?" Gibbs growled at me. I just smiled and shook my head.

"He broke into my home Gibbs. It's not like I want him here." I said with my back to him. Still without a shirt and smirking at the fact that I can tell it is just now hitting him about what I have on and he does not really know what to do with this information.

"Wanna help me with my shirt Boss?" I whispered and slowly turned around. He hissed a little and continued to stare at my body. My large breasts being held by a see through black bra. My small waist line and a scar going down my body.

"I would rather not to be honest with you Diamond." He said to me, his voice huskier than normal and his eyes dilated. It was intoxicating knowing that I had this effect on him.

He walked up to me and lightly touched my shoulders. His warm, calloused hands was different to me, I normally don't allow people to touch me so when Gibbs touched me it felt like I was something important.

He looked deeply into my eyes and slowly walked closer to me. When he was flushed against me he slowly wrapped his arms around me. The scent of wood and male musk emanating from him was enough to get me to do anything he wanted.

"You have to get dressed Diamond. Or I'll have to kick Tony out and you and I will doing a very pleasurable workout." He murmured to me and rubbed my face.

I blushed and nodded. I walked away from him feeling upset because the warmth that I felt was gone. I sprinted to the closet and picked out a shirt.

Once I had my shirt on I walked out to see Gibbs sitting on my bed looking at the things on the side table.

"Where is your dog?" He asked and pointed to the picture.

"He is at the vets. Gettin worked on due to the travel." I explained and looked at the picture of me and my beagle.

"Hey boss you ready?" Tony asked from the door way.

"Yes Tony we are ready. Let's get to work." Gibbs said as he grabbed my hand and led us out of my apartment. Today is going to be an interesting day at work I could tell you that.


	8. Chapter 8

We got to work and during the whole ride I was thinking about Gibbs, well Gibbs and my dog. I missed my little beagle. I named him Ratchet cause of my love for Transformers and when I brought him home for the first time I was doing a lot of projects and I went to pick up a ratchet and I saw that my dog had it in his mouth.

I smiled at the memory and pulled into the NCIS building. I walked in and finally got to my desk. I started work and was about to finish with a report when I heard happy barking.

"Hello Ms. McTager your beagle is in perfect health and he is ready to come home." Said a young lady in a lab coat with a very happy Ratchet on a leash in front of her.

I walked to the both of them and checked on him. He looked like he never left my side. I smiled at him and patted his head.

"Thank you very much ma'am. I will take it from here." I told her and she nodded and left. I took the leash off of him and had him walk with me to my desk. The two of us just sat there in a comfortable silence until Ziva and Tony came in.

"Tony I swear to god I will kill you." Ziva growled at him.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Tony whined.

I rolled my eyes at the two and went back to my job. Well I tried to except I had a Dinozzo who just didn't get it.

"So my dear Diamond tell me do I get a repeat performance tonight after work?" He asked me in a flirty way.

"Sure if you want Ratchet to eat your balls off I would love to see you try and sneak into my apartment again." I replied and Ratchet barked at him.

Tony jumped and yelped. He was not expecting a dog under the desk and just stared at him.

"Oh your dog is so cute Diamond." Ziva said as she walked over and started to pet Ratchet. I smiled and watched as Ratchet showed her affection.

"I think you just got a best friend in him Ziva. My little Ratchet is an attention whore." I explained as I finished all of the paper work from the last case.

Everyone went back to work and I decided that it was time for my daily visit to Abby-ville. I walked to the elevator and Ratchet came up behind me. I smiled down at him and waited for the elevator to stop on Abby's floor. We walked towards the lab when I heard Abby and Gibbs talking.

"So why were you angry with Tony?" Abby asked as she worked.

"Because he snuck into Diamond's house and he got to see her without a shirt that is why." Gibbs growled and paced.

"So did you right?" Abby asked.

"Yes but he got to see it first." Gibbs growled and it was a little cute.

I looked down to Ratchet and told him to scramble into the lab. He nodded and ran in. He jumped on Abby and started to lick her.

"Aww who is this little guy?" Abby said and kissed the dog on the forehead.

"That is Ratchet. He is for a lack of better terms a car dog." I explained from the door way.

"Car dog?" Gibbs asked.

"Well when I first bought him I was fixing up a car and he had a ratchet in his mouth and every time I needed a tool he was right there with it in his mouth." I told them and watched as he barked happily at Abby then started to walk around sniffing things.

"Hey buddy no peein on anything in here got it." I told him.

He looked at me and raised a paw. If you thought about it it was like he was saluting you.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever seen!" Abby said and kissed the dog again.

I smiled and walked over to stand next to Gibbs. I smirked at the memory of me taking a naughty pic of myself before Tony got to my house. I grabbed my phone and sent Gibbs the picture. I waited and he got a message. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at the picture. He spat some of the coffee out and started to choke. I patted him on the back and made sure that he was ok.

"You ok Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Yeah just coffee went down the wrong pipe." Gibbs said and glared at me.

Abby went back to playing with the dog and Gibbs growled at me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Gibbs whispered.

"Oh no but now you have seen something that even Dinozzo will never see. Thought that would make up for what happened this morning." I whispered back and giggled.

Gibbs looked back at the picture and moaned a little.

"I am going to get you for this." He said with mischief in his eyes.

"You're gonna have to catch me first Jethro."


End file.
